1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transferring information upon detection of wrong-way driving of a motor vehicle, to associated transmitting and receiving devices, and to corresponding methods for transmitting and receiving information upon detection of wrong-way driving of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Wrong-way drivers” cause considerable personal injury and property damage in the event of an accident. In many cases, accidents caused by wrong-way drivers end up being fatal to those involved in the accident. Only a few approaches to preventing or recognizing wrong-way driving of a motor vehicle are currently to be found in the existing art. The existing art also contains at most a few approaches with which, in the event a motor vehicle driving the wrong way is recognized in traffic, the other vehicles participating in traffic can be warned about the motor vehicle driving the wrong way.